Stuart Snyder
Stuart Snyder is the current manager of Cartoon Network. Most fans consider Snyder "The worst manager of cartoons on Earth" because ever since the day he replaced Jim Samples most of Cartoon Network's shows which have gone off the air such as; Codename: Kids Next Door and The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy have ended during 2007-2008. Though My Gym Partner's A Monkey had a television movie that aired on January 15, 2010 meaning that it didn't really end in 2008 along with the other two shows. Snyder was also despised by Cartoon Network fans because the long running cartoon network series Ed, Edd n Eddy ended in 2009, two years after Snyder became the new head of Cartoon Network. He is also infamous for cancelling Toonami, a long-running action cartoon block that had been on the air since 1997. Many changes have been made since Snyder became head. On September 7, 2007 a new era was introduced to Cartoon Network in which most of Cartoon Networks commercials played The Hives song "Fall is Just Something That Grown-Ups Invented" even when fall was over. On May 25, 2008, some shorts to fill in long commrecial breaks called Wedgies. They're still used to this day on Cartoon Network, but on very rare occasions. They're usually seen on Boomerang nowadays. On July 14, 2008, a new era begun called "CN Paint" and this era was hosted by the Noods. On September 20, 2008, the fan-favorite action cartoon block Toonami was cancelled after just over 11-and-a-half years on the air. On June 12, 2009, the Logo turned black with white letters. Later that month a new block was added to Cartoon Network, that was intended to replace the noods, called "CNReal" and this block introduced live action shows to Cartoon Network. Shows such as The Othersiders, Bobb'e Says and Survive This aired on Cartoon Network and ended the same year. Due to the block not being successful the Noods were still used throughout the year. The only live action shows that survived after the block and still air on Cartoon Network are Dude, What Would Happen? and Destroy Build Destroy. On February 8, 2010, the CN Paint era was removed and the Noods were used for live action scenes involving them getting covered in mud, confetti, or other sustanences. On May 29, 2010, the Noods were removed and replaced with another new era called "CHECK it" which is similar to the Powerhouse era due to the CN Logo being next to a lot of black and white squares resembling a checkerboard. The Noods were still used for The Flicks. On July 3, 2010, the Noods from The Flicks were removed and replaced with a live action family. On February 25, 2011, the Hall Of Game Awards show aired. On May 29, 2011, a new era began called "YEEEAUHHHH!" which aired commercials of current Cartoon Network shows in two square that roll up into the current Cartoon Network logo. There are also some featuring background music with characters morphing into each other followed by the last one morphing into the current Cartoon Network logo. On June 24, 2011, it was confirmed that the CHECK it era is still intact as a recent commercial was aired on television.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nP2HqqWKOMw&feature=related References Re-a Category:Cartoon Network Presidents